Nineteen Stars
by Kunoichi21
Summary: Zexion goes on a mission and leaves Demyx to think a few things over. A new song comes out of it, but will a new romance? First KH fic, please R


**Diclaimer:** I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts or any characters affiliated with it. Got it? So no sue me!! And also, I don't own the song "Nineteen Stars". It's rightful property of Meg and Dia.

**A/N:** This is my first Kingdom Hearts fic, so if something is horribly wrong with it, someone please tell me. Either drop me a review or send me a message. And I'd like to take this time to tell people I've got a challenge posted on my profile for a Kingdom Hearts/Death Note crossover. If you'd like to accept, go check it out! (lawl, shameless advertising!) Anyhoos, on with the story!

* * *

Zexion sighed. Today was going to be hell. He'd been given a new mission, and he couldn't tell himself he'd be back soon, because he didn't know. And this means that if Demyx found out about this mission, he'd have to deal with him when he got back. Demyx liked to call himself Zexion's friend, though Zexion never paid him any mind. He'd just let the blonde say those things because he didn't want to take the job of consoling him if he said something upsetting. Lord knows that Demyx liked the attention and would cry at the smallest things. But enough of that.

Zexion got his things together and prepared to head out when the aforementioned blonde came barging in his room.

"Whatcha doing Zexy?" he asked in a singsong voice.

"Nothing that needs your attention." The steel blue haired nobody replied coldly.

"Aw, Zexy, don't be like that! Please?" Demyx begged with his puppy-dog face.

No one could resist that face. Not even Xemnas. Zexion had to turn around to avoid seeing the pout before he caved and told his 'friend' where he was going.

"Look, just get out of my room. I'm leaving now and I don't want you alone in here with my stuff."

"Aw, but Zexy, won't you at least tell me where you're going?" the blonde questioned him.

"Alright, you want to know? I'm going to the library. Happy now?" he responded curtly.

"Okay! I'll go with you!" Demyx said, grinning.

"No! I'm going by myself. Now go bug someone else."

"But…"

"I said get out."

"But Zexy –"

"OUT!"

"O…okay…" the sitar player mumbled, defeated.

As Demyx was leaving, Zexion heard sniffles and the distinct sound of a choked sob before he heard the running footsteps from the blonde. Zexion sighed again. He knew that he'd have to cheer Demyx up before he left, otherwise something might happen to him. And everyone in Organization XIII knew that if Demyx did something stupid, there would be hell to pay. Xemnas was not one to appreciate stupidity, from anyone.

The researcher walked down the hall, to a door marked with IX. Before he knocked, he listened for noise on the other side. He could clearly hear the sitar player crying. Zexion mentally cursed himself. Why did he always have to do this? _Best to get it over with now,_ he thought to himself. He raised his fist and knocked lightly on the door. He turned the knob and let himself in.

The first thing he saw was Demyx sprawled across his bed, bawling into his pillow. He took in sight of the room, noting all the posters on the walls. _Of course_, he remembered, _Demyx's other was a teenager, so it's no surprise that he would do something like this. _

"Demyx? Hey, I just wanted to say…sorry," he forced the word out. Zexion never apologized to anyone.

"I-it's ok-kay, Zexy." Demyx choked out between sobs.

"Look, I just didn't want you to know. I know you'd get worried. But, I'm going on a mission. And honestly, I can't say whether I'll be back or not. Okay? So…feel better." Zexion mumbled, slightly embarrassed. To say that it was awkward for him to console anyone would be a gross understatement.

"Aw, Zexy, you're worried about me? That means so much!" the blonde gushed, all traces of his sobbing completely gone. No one had mood swings like Demyx.

"Well, look, I have to go now, otherwise, well, you know the consequences of leaving on mission late. So…see you later. Hopefully," the researcher said, doubt evident in his voice.

"Bye Zexy. Good luck," Demyx called after him as he left the room.

Zexion headed back to his room to grab his weapon, and summoning a portal through the darkness, he left.

* * *

Demyx sat in his room, just thinking (for once). He thought about what Zexion really might mean to him. He was the only one who could really cheer Demyx up while he was bawling. The space where his heart should be would always clench in a way that made Demyx think that if he had one, he'd be in love. And that's when he decided. _As soon as Zexy gets back, I'll tell him!_

He spent most of the day just sitting in his room, thinking of a new song to write for Zexion. He crossed out line after line, not happy with any of it.

"Maybe I'm trying too hard…" he said to himself.

Demyx closed his eyes for a moment. Then, the words came to him. He was already imagining what kind of music would go with it. He practiced the song, trying to get it perfect before Zexion would return from his mission.

* * *

When Zexion finally returned, he was badly hurt. He had a gash across his back and many more wounds decorating his body, staining his robe. He dropped his weapon and removed his clothes. He knew he'd lost a lot of blood, and that he should have someone bandage him, but he really couldn't bring himself to do that. So, he turned to his bathroom, and went about setting up a hot bath, mostly so he could soak and disinfect his wounds.

The tub filled, and he stepped in the water. He sat down and tried to unwind and relax his muscles. The water started turning pink with the blood that was washing off him. Zexion grabbed a sponge and some soap and gently cleansed himself. After rinsing the suds off, he drained the water and wrapped a towel around his waist. He returned to his bedroom and sat on the edge of his bed, wondering when the disturbances would start. There was a light knock on his door.

"Zexy?" came the all too familiar voice.

_Speak of the devil_…

"Come on in Demyx. I know if I told you to leave you would just come in anyways." Zexion stated in an already exasperated voice.

The door opened enough for the slight figure to enter and was then closed. The steel blue haired nobody turned on a small lamp, for it was late at night. Demyx's eyes widened at what he saw.

"Oh my God, Zexion, what happened?" Demyx half shouted.

"I almost didn't escape, that's what happened. Alright? While I was fighting that Keyblade wielder and his friends, Maleficent interrupted and sent all her heartless after the kid's group and me. That's where all these little wounds came from. But they're just scratches," he explained, leaning his head forward some so it could rest on his hands.

From where Demyx was standing, he could see the top of the gash across the researcher's back.

"That thing on your back isn't just a scratch. Let me help you," the sitar player said quietly. Before Zexion could even reply, Demyx had already dashed into his bathroom and grabbed a first-aid kit. He pulled out some hydrogen peroxide and a few cotton balls, as well as gauze and medical tape.

He put the cotton balls at the mouth of the peroxide bottle and turned it upside down, getting the liquid onto the cotton balls to clean Zexion's wounds.

"This may sting at first. If it does, I'm really sorry."

"It's alright, just hurry up before I decide I don't want you to help."

With that command, Demyx just pressed one of the cotton balls against the gash on Zexion's back, causing the peroxide to start bubbling as it completely disinfected the wound. Zexion flinched. The blonde blew lightly on the gash, making it stop stinging. After about 20 minutes, all of Zexion's wounds had been cleaned and bandaged up.

"Thanks, Demyx. I…I really appreciate it." Zexion muttered, blushing at the show of the emotion he thought he didn't have. He let his hair fall in his face in an attempt to not let Demyx see.

"It's no big deal, I'm happy I could do something for you!" he replied in a friendly voice.

"Hey, Zexy, I gotta go get something. I'll be right back." Demyx promised. And it was true. He returned to Zexion's room, not even 30 seconds later, with his sitar.

"I…I wrote a song for you, Zexy. I want to play it for you. Please?" the blonde almost begged.

Zexion nodded at him to go ahead. Demyx went over to the bed and sat down. He started singing and then his sitar joined in with his melodic voice.

_Don't tell me  
__You're done for  
__I don't need to hear  
__You're done for  
__You can tell me what you are running from  
__I need you  
__More than you need you_

_I can see you're really, really running  
__Can I ask you, where you gonna run to?  
__And you think you're really, really funny  
__Well I don't think you're funny as you do  
__We all feel like we're breaking sometime  
__But I won't give you up tonight_

_Stay awake  
__Stay awake, survive  
__I've got nineteen stars that I  
__Gave your name tonight  
__I wanna scream  
__Wanna scream your name  
__Starlight, starbright can save  
__You're my wish tonight_

_D__on't tell me  
__It doesn't matter  
__I'll tell you  
__What matters  
__Bare feet in the summer  
__Open windows at night_

_You think that no one needs you  
__You have nothing to see through  
__Well I need you  
__Don't I count?  
__Let's fight_

_Show me anger  
__Fierce fists, clutching onto air  
__Show me anything  
__Just show me you care_

_Stay awake  
__Stay awake, survive  
__I've got nineteen stars that I  
__Gave your name tonight  
__I wanna scream  
__Wanna scream your name  
__Starlight, starbright can save  
__You're my wish tonight_

_No one can catch me  
__The way that you catch me  
__The way that you keep me, when I'm out of time  
__What if I need you?  
__When I can't see you?  
__And I'm running out of life  
__No one can catch me  
__The way that you catch me  
__The way that you keep me, when I'm out of time  
__What if I need you?  
__When I can't see you?  
__And I'm running out of life_

_Please…_

_Stay awake  
__Stay awake, survive  
__I've got nineteen stars that I  
__Gave your name tonight  
__And I wanna scream  
__Wanna scream your name  
__Starlight, starbright can save  
__You're my wish  
__You're my wish, my wish  
__You're my wish  
__Tonight_

Demyx played the last notes of the song with a small smile on his face. Zexion merely looked at his 'friend' in a bit of shock. He couldn't believe that someone like Demyx could care so much for someone like him. For the first time in his life, as a nobody and as his other, he felt a tear run down his face, and there was nothing he could do about it. That solitary tear was followed by another, then another.

"Demyx…I…I don't know what to say. Well, except, thank you."

The blonde silence Zexion with a finger to his lips. He leaned in closer as he said, "No thanks necessary."

With that, Demyx closed the distance between them and pressed his lips to Zexion's. Why Zexion wasn't immediately disgusted was a good question. But he didn't feel the slightest bit appalled. In fact, he began to respond to Demyx. He let his tongue slide out and lick at the younger nobody's bottom lip. His entrance was granted.

Demyx's mouth opened and allowed the other's muscle to explore it. He returned the favor and set himself to memorizing every crevice of Zexion's mouth. Their tongues battled for dominance, but Demyx soon gave up after starting to fight back. His hands started roaming, one tangling itself in Zexion's locks, the other wrapping around him.

Zexion responded by pulling the other closer to him. He pushed Demyx backwards and stretched himself out on top of the younger but taller nobody. The pair rolled to the side. After staying like that for a few more minutes, they broke apart, the need for air becoming apparent.

The Cloaked Schemer and the Melodious Nocturne spent a bit of time just staring into the other's eyes. But Demyx broke the silence of the moment, resolving to tell Zexion of his revelation.

"Hey Zexy, can I tell you something?"

"As long as you don't call me Zexy when you do."

"Oh, sorry. But, I really wanted to tell you something I figured out after you left…See, I know you think we don't have feelings or hearts, so I have to phrase this so you won't get mad at me for not agreeing with you. I just wanted to say that, Zexion, if I had a heart, then you'd be the one I'd give it to. I…I love you." Demyx's speech ended, a light blush staining his face.

Zexion stayed silent for a minute, absorbing the information.

"Zexion? Anyone home?" he asked, tapping a finger to the schemer's forehead.

"You know what, Demyx? Screw all the 'no heart' crap! I love you too," Zexion replied, kissing his love again.

* * *

**A/N:** So, what did you think? Please, review, even if it IS to flame me. It's your opinion, and I really appreciate the feedback. Ja ne!


End file.
